Ask The Warriors!
by scarlettigerblaze
Summary: Ask any Warrior you like any question and they will answer you back!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I'm back! This time I'm going to to do a**

**Ask The Warriors ( any Warrior you like!) ! :)**

**What you do is send some reviews of questions for a Warrior or **

**my Warrior ( The Host), Scarlettiger, and in the next**

**chapter Iwill get the Warriors to answer you back! :)**

**I hope you enjoy! XD**

**- Scarlettigerblaze **


	2. Chapter 2

" Welcome to ask Warriors! " Scarlettiger mews happily into a microphone

" I like to thank you for the reviews! " Scarlettiger mews chirps, the audience cheers

" The First review is... Drumroll! " Scarlettiger mews cheerfully

The audience drumrolls " From NyanNeonGirl ! " Scarlettiger yowl happily

" It's for Jayfeather! " she mews and then snaps her fingers and Jayfeather

pops on to the stage " Where I'm I? Oh wait... No! not here please don't b-"

Scarlettiger interrupts Jayfeather with the question.

**(This is for Jayfeather.)**  
**If you weren't a medicine cat, how would you like to be mates?**  
**(P.S I won't tell anyone.)**  
**And you can't say you wouldn't have a mate in the first palace.**  
**:D**

Jayfeather yowls " No one! " Scarlettiger

hisss at Jayfeather " You HAVE TO do it! " Jayfeather screams like a she-catty princess

and runs to hid behind Leafpool in the audience " Mommy I'm scared! "

Jayfeather yowls out at Leafpool " it's ok, I've done something like this before all you have to do is think. " Leafpool states

clamly Jayfeather looks at her puzzled like " Do you like? " Leafpool states getting annoyed

Jayfeather sees this and yowls " I hate she-cats! but I'll HAVE to pick one she-cat, Bairlight or my

stick OR Cinderheart. " Jayfeather cries then runs into a dark corner where none can see him and cries.

Scarlettiger looks at him and shakes her head " Only one she-cat you mouse brain! " Scarlettiger murmurs,

" We have a comment from... NyanNeonGirl! " Scarlettiger states trying to hide the weeping Jayfeather

**I can't wait till Jayfeather hears this! It's going to be epic!**

" Oh it was epic alright! " Leafpool yowls, everyone in the audience looks at Leafpool " What!? " Leafpool snaps, everyone shakes

their heand and looks back at Scarlettiger " Next, we have to questions for... Tigerheart and... Heathertail! " Scarlettiger yowls cheerily

Scarlettiger claps her paws togther and Tigerheart and Heathertail appear onto the stage " What the? Oh No thi-" Tigerheart and Heathertail

get interrupted by the question.

**:To Tigerheart: Did you know that Dovewing chose Bumblestripe over you?**  
**To Heathertail: Did you know that Lionblaze and Cinderheart had kits together?**

Tigerheart looks for dovewing in the audience and finds her " WHY YOU LITTLE-" " No. You are from a different clan."

Dovewing states flatly interrupting Tigerheart " I'll get my revenge and go to the dark forest to train! " Tigerheart yowls.

This is how Tigerheart decided on going to the dark forest. Heathertail scream at the top of lungs and then flings herself at Cinderheart

and starts attackinh her " You stole my little Liony! You will pay! Literaly you will pay. Can I have 2 billion dolars? " Heathertail yowls in

Cinderheart's face. Scarlettiger breaks out laughing because of the reactions, " That question was from... A Guest! "

Scarlettiger manages to meow without laughing TO hard. Jayfeather stops weeping and goes up to Scarlettiger " Hey, go take a chill pill! "

Jayfeather snaps getting very angery " Hey! Don't talk to me like that! " Scarlettiger spits at Jayfeather and then

pulls out a clean straight piece of paper from the table to her right and reads out the question.

**Scarlettiger, do you have mate?**

Scarlettiger puts on a surprised experesion " Yeah, i-i-it's T-Tigerblaze. " Scarlettiger stutters ovisously surprised.

Scarlettiger snaps out of her surpriseness by yelling at Jayfeather " MOUSE BRAIN! " then onounces " This is the end

of Ask The Warriors! For now! " then claps her paws together and everything disappears into dark.


	3. Chapter 3

Scarlettiger walked up on stage and clapped her hands and

every Warrior ever ( including Starclan and Dark Forest cats.) appeared

in the audience " Where are we?! Wait n- " " Welcome to Ask The Warriors chapter 2! "

Scarlettiger interrupted all the cats of the clans, " First we have a question from... Lilysplash!"

Scarlettiger exclaimed " It's for... Yellowfang! Come up to the stage, please?, yellowfang?" Scarlettiger

mews trying to get Yellowfang on to the stage " Wait! I'm not finished my Latte! " Yellowfang

meows at Scarlettiger, " This may take a while why don't we have some one sing a song while were waiting? Brambleclaw! "

Scarlettiger mews " Sup, which song am I singing? I h- " " I don't care just sing a random song. O-" Scarlettiger

interrupts Brambeclaw " Ok! _I'm_

_gonna pump some tags I got $20 in my pocket, I'm, I'm a hunt'n look'n for dollar, this is [ insert swear here] awesome!_ "

Brambleclaw sings. Yellowfang finishes her Latte and walks up on to the stage " Done. " Yellowfang mews flatly,

Scarlettiger nodded and shoos Brambleclaw off the stage and puts up the question

**( For Yellowfang) **

**Are your teeth yellow because of too much coffee?**

Yellowfang flinched at the question because the mention of her yellow teeth and her _'Coffee Problem' _" Hey! It's not my

problem I have yellow teeth and I LOVE coffee! " Yellowfang snaps and gets a piece of paper and writes a letter to her mom, while crying.

Yes, Yellowfangs teeth are yellow because of drinking TO MUCH COFFEE and Lattes. Scarlettiger giggles then mews " We have three more

questions from... Dawnflower of Windclan ! " Scarlettiger is in a hurry because she's worried she may be late for her 'movie night'.

**AH HA! i have a question(or tow or three...ect...); **

**WHY IS HOLLYLEAF AND FALLENLEAFS MATES? **

**WILL THEY HAVE KITS?**

** HOW DID THEY MET? ok thats it ;)**

Hollyleaf looks at her paws " He's nice." she mews shyly " It's not like I'm expecting kits."

Hollyleaf looks at her paws then mews " I fell, he came. Walla, I want a cookie. Bye. " with

that hollyleaf sprinted out the exit. Scarlettiger was so bored at the moment she eat a cookie.

" OK, we have more questions! Yay! :) " Scarlettiger mews happily " These questions are from... A Guest! "

Scarlettiger mews cheerily and then post the questions.

**:Hi it's me, the guest that asked wether Tigerheart knew that Dovewing chose**  
**Bumblestripe over him and Heathertail knew that Lionblaze and Cinderheart had**  
**kits together! Now I have two more questions**

**To Patchfoot: Why did you chose Clovertail as your mate, as she had another**  
**mate? She did give birth to Rockshade, Bouncefire and Tinycloud before she met**  
**you!**

**To Smudge: What did you think when Firestar went to the lake?**

Patchfoot looked ashamed, so ashamed Scarlettiger burst out laughing. Patchfoot then walked up to Clovertail and

mewed " She's nice, kind, sweet, lovely, and awesomely epic. I know she had a mate that tried to kill her, but I love her.

I'm still ashamed I didn't kill that old mate of hers and a wish Rockshade, Bouncefire and Tinycloud were MY kits, but I have gotten

my revenge on that. Right? " " Yes... I'll miss- " " Anywhooo! " Patchfoot mewed calmly then Clovertail mewed sadly getting

interrupted by Scarlettiger. Smudge started to get tears in his eyes " I really do love him! I wanted him as a mate! " Smudge wailed

ang then ran out the exit crying. Scarlettiger blinked, " Anywhooo,the next question! " Scarlettiger exclaimed " From... A Guest! "

**:Hey! Awesome story! :)**  
**I have some questions here.**

**To Scourge: **  
**did you know Firestar was your half-brother?**

**To Jayfeather: **  
**Have you Jayfeather ever dealt with Blackcough?**

**To Firestar: **  
**Do you like waffles?**  
**Do you like Chuck Norris?**

**That's all for now! :)**

Scourge screamed like a girl and ran at Firstar and yowled " You're my half-brother! I hug you! Want to make friendship bracelets and

eat bro cookies" Scourge hugged Firestar and Firestar happily hugged back " Sure! Lets go to Yellowfang's house and bug her to! " with that

both of them happily pranced out the exit. Jayfeather lazely mewed simply " No." . Firestar was to busy bugging Yellowfang with Scourge

to answer. Yes. Firestar LOVES waffles and Chuck Norris their his heros. " This brings us to end for now! Goodbye!" Scarlettiger exclaimed

and everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm soooo sorry it's taken awhile!**

**I've been super busy for a while and**

** Bramblestar took a vacation with Squirrelflight. **

* * *

"**Welcome to Ask Warriors!**" Scarlettiger exclaims happily "It's been a while! Well... Today we

are going to ask all your questions and bring laughter and

joy onto your faces! So beware!" Scarlettiger exclaims very happily and loud.

"Shall we start with the questions now!?" Scarlettiger asks the audience "YEEESSSSS!" the audience screams back

"Well then. ON WITH THE QUESTIONS!"

" The first question is from... Silenthunder! " Scarlettiger mews happily

" Here it is!"

**I challenge the Dark Forest and StarClan to try to persuade me to join their  
side! Use all the cunning and skills you cats possess, and win me over! But  
beware - I am smart at this sorta thing.**

Starclan stops and looks at each other. The Dark Forest stops and looks at Starclan. ATTACK!"

Tigerstar yells and The Dark Forest pulls out little stuffed bunnies and teddy bears and starts shoving them in Silenthunder's face.

Starclan of course does it the old fashion way cause they are old fashioned, " Well, you see we are nice and they are evil.

If wanted to live you would come with us but if you choose to join The Dark Forest you would die because they are always training and killing each other. " Sunstar mews old fashionly.

* * *

" Which do you choose!? " Scarlettiger asks.

" Now we are going to have our next question(s). The next question(s) is/are from...

ShastamaeFirepool !" Scarlettiger reports happily " Onto the question(s)!"

**:D  
To Tgerstar-  
Did you ever have another mate besides Goldenflower and Sasha?**

To Blackstar-  
How Old ARE You!?

To Heathertail-  
Seeing as Lionblaze said no, and Breezepelt ditched, why don't you get  
together with Owlwhisker? He's in YOUR clan, and as far as I know, he's NOT  
evil and you guys are pretty much the same age

Tigerstar starts to hiss " It's NOT Tgerstar it's TIGERSTAR! The Supreme Ruler!" Tigerstar then relaxes " Yes... Scourge's sister

Ruby he didn't know. Don't tell him! " Scourge who was in the audience painting his nails red and white stops and looks at Tigerstar

" YOU WHAT!?" Scourge yells out in terrible rage, Tigerstar starts to panic because he knows what

happened last time Scourge got mad at him "run!" Thistleclaw yellsout at Tigerstar, and Tigerstar listens to that and runs.

* * *

Sarlettiger breaks out laughing. She laughs so hard she can't talk so the new host for now is...

... ... ... ... ... .. .

Snowfur!

* * *

Snowfur walks out onto the stage and smiles.

" Next question!" Snowfur states nervously " The next question is from... Grace (Guest) ! "

**Grace:Lionblaze did you have kits with cinderheart and if so what did you name**  
**them?**

**Dovewing did you choose tigerheart or bumblestripe**

Lionblaze licks his paw " No" Lionblaze simply mews getting a terribly evil glance from Cinderheart.

Dovewing breaks into a small panic and starts to hyperventilate and faints. She chooses Tigerheart but she knows it's bad.

* * *

Snowfur sighs in relief. Scarlettiger comes padding out onto the stage to take place as the host once again.

" Thank You Snowfur. An around of a applause for Snowfur! " None claps except Bluestar, Thistleclaw, Moonflower, Whityestorm

and Mosskit.

"Ok... Onto the next question(s)!" " The question(s) is/are from... a guest!"

**:The guest that asked about Patchfoot and Smudge is back!**

** Now, I have two more**  
**questions and both of them are for Mousewhisker**  
**To Mousewhisker:**

** Are you angry that Hollyleaf and Fallen leaves are mates**

** and**

**I have heard rumors that you have fallen in love with Minnowtail. Is that**  
**true?**

Mousewhisker stops and looks sadly at his paws" I'm not mad... I'm j-j-just sad!" Mousewhisker cries out sadly making

Tigerstar start to cry too cause it's just that sad. " MINNOWTAIL! Ewww! Shes ugly! " Mousewhisker exclaims surprised

getting a not happy look from Minnowtail because she was mooning over him.

* * *

Scarlettiger rolls her eyes and mews " Just a little too much drama." .

Scarlettiger then exclaims happily " This brings us to our end! I hope to hear more from you and be

expecting more story updates! :) "

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! I'll be making lots more chapters ****once **

**I get more questions! Remember Read and Review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back! And sooner than I ever thought thanks to all you**

**awesome reviewers! I like to thank all of you for**

**the reviews! Now onto the chapter! Please review more! :)**

* * *

" **Welcome to Ask Warriors! **" Scarlettiger mews happily walking onto the stage

" Thank you for the reviews! " Scarlettiger mews very happy like making Bramblestar blush.

" Now I think I should go onto the questions now. Lets start with... Oh. This one. " Scarlettiger mews

pulling a piece of nicely folded paper out of a hat. Scarlettiger unfolds the piece of paper

and mews " This is from... CottonCandy57 ! "

**Hey!**

** I have a question for Coudtail**

** Dearest Cloudtail,**

** What are your opinions on white chocolate macidamia cookies, and when will you **

** tell Brightheart about the stash of Mousefur Plushies behind your nest?**

**Lots of love**

**Candy**

Cloudtails starts to drool " I LOVE WHITE CHOCOLATE MACIDAMIA COOKIES! I would LOVE to have one as my

mate! :) " Cloudtail screams making Brightheart very heartbroken and starts crying. Cloudtail then reads the rest of

the question and starts blushing so bad that his whole face turns the color red " H-H-H-HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT!?

I M-M-MEAN WHAT! NO I DON'T HAVE ANY PLUSHIES!" Cloudtail screams so high pitched you can't hear his last word and then he faints

because Brightheart got I pan and hit his head hard to get her wanted revenge. O.o

* * *

" Oh wow. " Scarlettiger mews a little afraid of Brightheart now. " How about we go onto the next question? Yeah. Ok,

this one is from...BlindJayfeather !" Scarlettiger Announces and Jayfeather hearing that name goes into a rage and starts breking to windows.

**Tigerstar, will you be my mate? * Sasha face***

**Darkstripe, STAY AWAY FROM MY TIGERSTAR!**

**Brambleclaw, what is WRONG with you, not wanting to follow in your fathers**

**footsteps?  
Longtail, Do like Mousefur?**

Tigerstar looks impressed " If you like to kill ever nice person with me then... Yes. " Tigerestar states cooly.

Darkstripe starts crying and runs out the exit and gets beat up by Scourge. Brambleclaw hisses under his breath and starts attacking BlindJayfeather.

Longtail simply mews " No. I like flying pigs. "

* * *

" Uh... Ok, Drama. Um...Next question! This next questions is from... Jenna ( Guest) !"

**Jenna:Wait, firestar and scourge are half brothers? O-0**

" Yes they are..." Scarlettiger mews confused "Onto the next question which is from Jenna ( Guest) again!"

**Jenna:At least one cat gets upset in each chapter...**

**anyways, here are my quistons.**

**to Dovewing:why do your eyes keep changing?**

**To Cinderheart: if you had kits, what would you name them?  
**

" WHAT! More than one cat has gotten upset in his chapter! 5 cats have become upset! 5!" Scarlettiger bursts getting really upset and mad now.

Dovewing changes her eye color from blue to green " Cause I look good " she states lovingly.

Cinderheart mews happily " Cinderkit#1 , Cinderkit#2 and Cinderkit#3! After me! Cause I'm AWESOME!" .

* * *

" Someone isn't all over herself " Scarlettiger mews sarcasticly " I always have wondered how Bumblestripe, Tigerheart and

Lionblaze manage. " Scarlettiger mewed. "Onto the next question! " Scarlettiger yowls happily surprising Jayfeather at sudden

out burst and makes him scream and run out the exit " Oh... wow..." Scarlettiger mews confused at his little run " Anyway

this next question(s) is From... Awesome #1 ( Guest) ! '

**Awesome 1:**

**Ok, so far I've read many stories and this is one of the BEST!**  
**I have 2 questions. :) .**

**Spottedleaf: Do you and Sandstorm hate each other?**

**Bramblestar: Who is prettier Leopardstar or Bluestar?**

**That's all thanks!**

Snadstorm mews " Of course I hate Spottedleaf! " Spottedleaf looks at the ground with anger burning in her amber eyes " That question was for me to answer!

I hate her! Of course we hate each other" Spottedleaf yowls scaring everyone except Brambleclaw, Yellowfang and Scarlettiger. Brambleclaw

now Bramblestar Looks at Bluestar and mew " Leopardstar of course she se-" " Ok we get it!" Scarlettiger mews inturupting

Bramblestar's comment making Leopardstar blush.

* * *

" That's all for this chapter because I don't have anymore questions. Sadly. Ihope you enjoyed! Goodbye until next time! " Scarlettiger exclaims

closing the chapter.

* * *

**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Remember R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

Scarlettiger is sitting on a couch talking to her mate Tigerblaze when notices the chapter is now on,

" Oh.. Just a sec. " Scarlettiger mews before pressing a button making the couch and her mate disappear

" **Welcome to Ask Warriors! I'd like to thank you all who have reviewed! and thanks to you we have this chapter! **"

Scarlettiger exclaims happily " Shall I START NOW? " Scarlettiger asks getting a big ' YES! ' in reply " Then I shall start" Scarlettiger mews simply.

" This first question is from... lavi0123 ! "

**Cool story! I have 3 questions.**

**This question is for Millie-Why did you show favoritism towards Briarlight?**  
**From what I've heard (and read) you are very rude to Blossomfall, and obsess**  
**over Briarlight. Neither cat likes it, Millie.**

**This question is for Ivypool-Do you love Hawkfrost? You guys would be a nice**  
**couple.**

**This question is for Hawkfrost-Do you love Ivypool? You guys would be a nice**  
**couple.**

Millie starts to hiss angerly " Briarlight has gone through a lot and has proven herself to me! Blossomfall hasn't at all! when she has free time she plays video games and gets on my nerves by asking for snacks! " Millies yowls maddened by the question/ statement and getting a mad look from Graystripe.

Ivypool screechs out in alarm " HOW DID YOU KNOW! " Dovewing faints and everyone else is surpised " I m-mean W-what! N-No! " Ivypool stutters getting a bad look from Scarlettiger.

Hawkfrost walks out of his 'so-secret-Ivypool-love-room-that-no-one-knows-I-t hink-room' I yowls so loud that the glass breaks " YES! IVYPOOL WILL YOU BE MY MATE!?" Ivypool taken by the heart yowls happily " Yes!" and they both run at each other and start saying little weird things like.. " Honey bunny I like mice!" "Me to!" .

* * *

Scarlettiger can't hold be any longer, she breaks out laughing at all the reactions of all the cats.

" T-T-THE N-Next question is from..." Scarlettiger mews still laughing, she then shakes off the laughing and continues on

" Silverlark (Guest) ! "

**Silverlark:**

**Dear Stormfur,**

**If Brook mysteriously died, (evil grin) would you mate me? **

**Lovelovelove,**  
**Silverlark**

**PS I would ALWAYS feed you donuts and candy.**

Stormfur looks up at the sky in thought and then mews " Yes!" and runs to give Silverlark I big hug.

* * *

" Onto the next question. " Scarlettiger mews getting a little bored

" This next question is from... Foxflash327 ! "

**HEY!**  
**I have a question for Scorchwind.**  
**Scorchwind which she-cat would you mate with in Shadowclan? ;)**

Scorchwind looks at the ground and mews "the one and only..." " Tawnypelt! " He mews and runs up to Tawnypelt with a ring in his paws and mews

" Can you be my lover? " to Tawnypelt " NEVER! " Tawnypelt mews and starts to attack him.

* * *

" Wow. O_o " Jayfeather mews simply " Burn! " Bramblestar mews happily getting a bad look from Goldenflower.

" Well...uh.. onto the next question..." she mews confused " This next question is from... " " Destiny Willowleaf ! "

**How are firestar and scourge related?**

Scarlettiger puts on reading glasses and pulls out a book " You see Both share the same dad but have different mothers. " she simply mews.

* * *

" Onto the other questions now. The next question is from..." " Chucklez-Lives-On ! "

**Ooh, YES! Ask the Warriors! I love these types of fics! I have questions!**  
**Probably too many! So ignore any you want! **

**Jayfeather: What do you think of the fanfics involving you being in love with**  
**either Briarlight, Half Moon, Willowshine, the stick, and even Mothwing and**  
**Spottedleaf?**

**Firestar: I see you said you like waffles. But what's with the YouTube video**  
**that says you don't?**

**Leafstar and Billystorm: Why didn't you change Harrykit's name? It is possible**  
**to do so, you know.**

**Millie: What do you have against Blossomfall and Bumblestripe? They need love,**  
**too!**

**Graystripe: Do you know about how your mate is acting towards Blossomfall and**  
**Bumblestripe? She ignores them! And, on that note, who do you love more?**  
**Silverstream or Millie?**

**Stormtail: Why did it seem like you were mates with Dappletail immediately**  
**after Moonflower died?**

**Snowfur: What did you see in Thistleclaw?**

**Sasha and Goldenflower: What did you see in Tigerstar?**

**Hawkfrost: Since you never got to be leader of a real Clan, by the power**  
**vested in me, I name you leader of ImaginaryClan! (Well, that wasn't a**  
**question...) **

**And that's it for now! Wait, actually... one more!**

***Sticks microphone in Bramblestar's face* What is your thoughts on global**  
**warming?**

**And that is all! I will probably be back, 'cuz I feel I'm missing something I**  
**wanted to ask someone...**

" Wow. that's a lot of questions." Scarlettiger mews in awe. Jayfeather's face goes very red and then he blurts out " FINE! I ADMIT! I LOVE HALF MOON,

BRIARLIGHT AND WILLOWSHINE! THE REST I HATE! I'LL KILL THE PEOPLE WHO SET ME UP WITH THE OTHERS!" Leafpool is so taken back by what her son blurted out she faints. Firestar screams at the top of his lungs and screams " DOWN WITH POTATOES! " and runs towards the people who made those youtube videos. Leafstar and Billystorm look sad " We like the name... now... " they mew sadly. Millie yells " THEY HAVEN'T EARNED MY LOVE FOR THEM!" she then jumps on to Blossomfall and yells " NEVER!". Graystripe starts to hiss " I hate  how Millie is towards Bumblestripe and Blossomfall! It makes me sick! I HATE HER! YOUR NOT MY MATE ANYMORE MILLIE! I WISH I HAD MY SILVERSTREAM BACK! " Graystripe yowls out in anger and sadness. Stormtail mews simply " because. ". Bramblestar screams like a she-cat and screams " YOLO!" before jumping of a cliff.

* * *

" That's all for now! If your questions weren't posted this chapter don't worry! Your questions will get answered next chapter! Thamks for all of the reviews! and I'll be hoping to hear from oyu again! Godd bye. "

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter! **

**Please Read and Review! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back! It took awhile I know... :(**

**But here it is!**

* * *

Scarlettiger walks up on to the main stage and exclaims happily

" **Welcome to Ask Warriors! Where you ask questions and your favorite Warriors answer!** "

**" Since its been a while I'M GOING TO START RIGHT AWAY "** Scarlettiger mews happily

" The first question is from... Splashpaw ! "

**I love this chapter!Here's a question for the next chapter!(Well,actually more  
than one...)**

**To Spottedleaf and Sandstorm(well actually I'm going to yell at the top of my**  
**lungs)*takes deep breath***  
**WHY DO YOU HATE EACH OTHER?WHAT DID YOU DO?I MEAN,IN THE GREAT BATTLE YOU**  
**saved SANDSTORM FROM MAPLESHADE!WAS IT ALL JUST A FAKE STAND OR WHAT?!**

***"There was nothing to steal!Sandstorm made him happy!"***  
**—from the Last Hope,page 314**

**Second question:**

**To Jayfeather* :Why do you like Willowshine?**

**Third QUESTION(another yell,actually):**

**To Hollyleaf: *takes another deep breath***  
**WHY DID YOU MAKE LIONBLAZE AND JAYFEATHER THINK YOU WERE DEAD?DID YOU KNOW**  
**THAT JAYFEATHER THOUGHT YOU WENT TO THE DARK FOREST WHEN HE DIDN'T SEE YOU IN**  
**STARCLAN?!**  
**Sorry,Hollyleaf. :(but i had to ask you**

**Scarlettiger-who is your favorite cat in the warrior Clans? :)**

**Scarlettigerblaze - Please update soon,or I will jam up your PM inbox.**  
**I updated mine,about four more chapters . (:**

Spottedleaf starts to cry and yowls " She took my Firestar from me! " Sandstorm hisses at Spottedleaf " Firestar loves you not me! " both Spotttedleaf and Sandstorm start to fight. Jayfeather screams like a she-cat " Mouse No! " Jayfeather yowls very high pitched like. Hollyleaf looks down at her paws " I couldn't live in thw shame..." she murmurs. Scarlettiger stops to think for a moment " Uh... Not Scourge he didn't like waffles... OH! Bluestar! She is awesome! She likes waffles and French toast! " Scarlettige mews happily. **I'm sorry it took a while! :( I'll be faster next time... hopefully, I need more questions.**

* * *

Scarlettiger goes on the internet and looks up the other reviews " Ok! I have more questions for you Warriors! "

**" This next question is from... Silverlark ( Guest ) ! "**

**Silverlark:Thank you Stormfur! *Throws 5 donuts, box of munchkins, and a**  
**lollipop the size of his face* Brook should be crushed by a falling Cadillac**  
**in 3...2...1...**

**Dovewing: Why are you such a Sue?**

Stormfur jumps up in the air and catches the junk food and starts to eat it and watches happily as Brook gets crushed by a falling Cadillac. Dovewing starts to hiss " I'm not a Sue! " then she goes to a mirror to admire herself.

* * *

" This next question is from... Guest ! "

**:Ooh I have two more questions!**  
**To Clawface: Why did you kill Spottedleaf?**  
**To BrambleCLAW: Why are you a leader? Greystripe should of been leader! Your**  
**not leader material**

Clawface starts growling " She could of stopped me! but of course this little firekit came! " he yowls out loud and starts to shake badly and blood starts to come out of his neck and he dies... again. Bramblestar screams " 'Cus I'm awesome and Graystripe isn't! " .

* * *

" The next question is from... DidSomeoneSayDipperPines ! "

**Ummm . . . I'm a gonna ask Graystripe a question. Or, more like yell at him.  
*takes deep breath* WHY IN THE NAME OF STARCLAN WOULD YOU BE MATES WITH  
SILVERSTREAM? SHE'S FROM ANOTHER CLAN! IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU, SHE WOULDN'T HAVE  
SUFFERED A HORRIBLE DEATH! Now Crookedstar has no one . . .**


End file.
